Witch Wars (episode)
Witch Wars is the 132nd episode of Charmed. Summary The episode opens in medias res with a teaser to a TV show called "Witch Wars", in which a demon promises a fight with the Charmed Ones. Immediately after, the scene flashes back to 12 hours earlier. The Charmed Ones are meeting at Magic School. They are trying to identify who is trying to turn Wyatt evil. Leo is after a witch killer, according to Gideon. Phoebe is quoting statistics and suggests that someone close to them might be after Wyatt. Gideon tries to encourage the sisters to go after the witch killer. Chris admits that what happens to Wyatt happens before he's born. Gideon meets with Sigmund and notes that the sisters are "just about to figure us out". In the Underworld, the gamemasters of Witch Wars, a male and a female demon, try to bring a high-level demon on the show. The male one has an athame in his hand. They promise him the powers of the witches he kills -- but he will lose his powers to the gamemasters if he fails. The demon refuses, and shimmers away. The gamemasters plan to rule the Underworld with the powers so acquired. Phoebe goes to a crime reporter at the newspaper, Kyle Donie. She says she wants to dedicate a month of her column to protection of children and wants to know how she might find someone who is after Wyatt. Paige orbs in, worried that Phoebe has no powers, and hands her some potions. Gideon appears to the gamemasters, claiming to have an offer. He tells the gamemasters that the Charmed Ones are after him, but he needs them distracted. He plans to plant a witch in their care and the demons on Witch Wars will have to come after her. With the pregnant Piper taking refuge at Magic School, the Power of Three won't be a factor. Gideon demands that no innocents be harmed, but the gamemasters have other ideas after he's gone. Gideon orbs into the manor and tells Leo that Piper has become paranoid and is terrorizing Magic School. Leo orbs away. Paige scries for witches under attack; Gideon fakes a finding and tells her and Chris to hurry after her. Alone in the manor, Gideon plants a number of small Ronyx crystals in the walls, cameras for Witch Wars. Chris and Paige fi nd a witch being attacked by three demons. One steals an amulet from her and shimmers away. Chris and Paige orb the witch, Tali, back to the manor. The amulet is an heirloom and has no powers, but Tali is now where Gideon wants her. A crowd of demons is watching Witch Wars in a bar. Piper argues with a teacher at Magic School about an incident in the preschool. Leo manages to calm her down, noting all the people around Wyatt who love and protect him. A round of Witch Wars begins, with a Darklighter, the "Brute demon" who stole Tali's amulet, and a shapeshifter (also involved in the attack on Tali) setting out to go after Tali, but they'll have to get past Paige and Phoebe to get to her. Each carries a power-absorbing athame. Phoebe is talking with Kyle after hours, trying to find out who's after Wyatt (but without revealing too much information), when Kyle gets up for some coffee. The shapeshifter knocks him out and morphs to his appearance, taking his place. Paige scries for Tali's amulet and she and Leo orb to its location. The brute demon lays it on the ground and tries an ambush, but Paige suspects a trap. Paige throws a potion and vanquishes the demon, and then the two see a crystal projecting an image -- showing the interior of the manor. The Darklighter orbs in, shoots Chris, and kills Tali. Leo orbs back to the manor and Paige grabs the crystal and the Brute demon's athame. Leo heals Chris and Chris tells of Underworld rumors of a demonic game show. Paige calls Phoebe and "Kyle" tries to accompany her to the manor, but she becomes suspicious. "Kyle" tries to force Phoebe to take him with her, but the Darklighter orbs in and takes out his competition. Phoebe calls for Leo and Chris; Chris arrives and they orb away. The Darklighter tries to claim his prize, but the male gamemaster vanquishes him with his athame. The gamemasters plan to go after the Charmed Ones themselves. Gideon magically forges a page that describes the projector crystal and presents it to the sisters. Phoebe speaks an incantation from the page; Gideon secretly gestures in that moment, and the crystal activates, showing the teaser from the beginning of the episode. Gideon claims that it's the gamemaster being activated ]]s of Witch Wars that are after Wyatt. Chris and Paige enter the manor. The gamemasters shimmer in and attack. Leo and Phoebe orb in. Paige throws two potions but they have no effect. Leo vanquishes one of the gamemasters with the Brute demon's athame. Phoebe takes the athame and it gives her its demonic powers. She shimmers, throws an energy ball and vanquishes the other gamemaster. Phoebe shimmers to the demon bar. She throws energy balls, vanquishing several demons and causing the rest to flee in panic. Back at the manor, Paige has to stab Phoebe with the athame to remove the demonic powers from her. Sigmund is worried that he and Gideon might themselves end up turning Wyatt evil by their attempt on his life. Sigmund plans to go to the sisters, but Gideon blasts him. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows ' ''Brute Demons :Upper-level demons with overwhelming physical strength. :They work alone, generally crushing the skulls of their victims. :Explosive potions have proven effective in vanquishing them but :caution is recommended as Brutes are often fond of camouflage :before attacking. 'Magic School Book' Power-Sucking Athame'' :The unique design of the :Athame pictured above is used :as a power absorbing channel :from its victim. Any magical :individual killed by this weapon :has their powers transferred and :stored within the blade. 'Potions' *Paige used a vanquishing potion on the Demon she was torturing in the attic. *She later used another vanquishing potion on the Warlock who was attacking Tali. *She also used a vanquishing potion to vanquish the Brute Demon. *She later tried to attack Corr with potions, but he was immune to them. 'Powers' *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Corr, the Upper-level Demon who was interested in the game show, the Brute Demon, the Shapeshifter and Phoebe (after absorping the Demonic Powers). *'Telekinesis:' Used by Gideon to close the door of his office at Magic School and the let the Scrying Crystal drop. He also made the surveying Ronyx Crystals flying and closed the Magic School doors. Corr used it to fling the box Chris threw at him. Gideon used it to grasp Sigmund. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Paige, Gideon and Chris. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to be invisible while talking to Corr and Clea. *'Fire Balls:' Used by Corr to create a Fire Ball and to attack Chris and Paige. A demon at the café used it to vanquish another. *'Apportation:' Used by Gideon to get the box with cameras into his hands. *'Projection:' Used by Gideon to get the surveying Ronyx Crystals in the walls in the Manor. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Shapeshifter to shapeshift into a matras and Kyle Donie. *'Camouflage:' Used by the Brute Demon to change his appearance, matching his surroundings. *'Hologram:' The Projecting Ronyx Crystals shows what is in line of sight of the Surveying ones. *'Light Darts:' Used by a Demon to play darts. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by a Darklighter. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Chris and Phoebe, after being stabbed with the Power-Sucking Athame'' (not seen). *'Divination:' Used by Gideon and Sigmund to spy on the Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris. *'Transformation:' Used by Gideon to change two pages in a book into an entry on Ronyx Crystals. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Clea, trying to attack Phoebe and Leo, but she got stabbed before she could. Phoebe used this power to vanquish Corr and several Demons in the café. *'Power Absorption:' Phoebe absorped the powers from the Power-Sucking Athame. *'Molecular Dispersion:' Used by Gideon to kill Sigmund. 'Artifacts' *'Crystals' - Used by Paige to torture a Demon. *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for witches under attack and later used Tali's grandmother's ring to scry for Tali's amulet. *'Power-Sucking Athame' - An athame that absorbs the power of the one who is stabbed or killed with it. The participants of Witch Wars each got a Power-Sucking Athame while going after Tali. Episode Stills Charmed_437_122_346lo.jpg Charmed_439_122_333lo.jpg Charmed_440_122_356lo.jpg _Charmed_438_122_588lo.jpg df0s1x.jpg photo03.jpg Notes * The title is a reference to the epic film series ''"Star Wars", created by George Lucas.thumb|300px|right|Witch Wars WB Trailer * In the real world, the term 'witch war' is used by the Wiccan community to describe a heated debate about an issue in their way of life. * The WB used the promo title "Reality Check" for this episode. * This is the fourteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * Chris says, speaking about Witch Wars "Kind of like Survivor, only for demons". "Survivor" ''is a reality-based game show in which people stay on an island and compete to stay to win the prize money. Once you're voted off by other contestants you lose. "''Survivor" ''will be mentioned again by Piper in Kill Billie Vol. 2 as she makes fun of the situation she and her sisters are in ("Survivor Underworld").'' * The gamemaster says "Donald Trump has his own show". ''Is a reference to the highly rating reality television show ''"The Apprentice", in which a goup of young entrepeneurs compete to become Donald Trump's assistant. * It's ironic that this episode parodiess and pokes fun at the excessive and ever-growing Reality TV spectrum on television, while this episode was beaten by the Survivor finale, resulting in one of the lowest rated Charmed episodes of the series. * This episode features the most demons vanquished in the series. * This is the fourth time (and sixth episode) Phoebe possesses demonic powers - first was in the season 1 episode Is There A Woogy In The House?, second was season 3's Bride and Gloom, and third was in the season 4 episodes We're Off To See The Wizard, Long Live The Queen, and Womb Raider. * This is the last episode of Charmed to feature a warlock (other than in flashbacks of Generation Hex). * While Paige and Chris are scrying for witches under attack, Gideon moves the crystal, Paige says "ooh", but the closed-caption calls her Piper. * On a few occasions where demons are vanquished in this episode, the fiery vanquish effect is slightly different. Rather than the demon being engulfed in flames and exploding, we see them engulfed in flames, turning into skeletons and then exploding. Glitches * During the scene were Gideon checks out the demonic cameras, the stage ceiling can be seen on the screen behind him. * Piper can be seen drinking champagne at the end of the episode, but she's pregnant, so she shouldn't have been drinking alcohol. Although, a small amount (such as one glass) is said to be allowed when pregnant. It could also just be sparkling cider as Paige always stays away from alcohol. * The camera angles in the Underworld seem to change even without someone behind the control panel. International Titles *'French:' Jeux Dangereux (Dangerous Game) *'Czech:' Čaroklání *'Spanish (Spain):' Las guerras de las brujas *'Spanish (Latin America):' Guerra entre brujos *'Serbian:' Vesticji ratovi *'German:' Witch Wars Category:Episodes Category:Season 6